minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 10: Wasteland Canine
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 9: The Return Of Ocram's Legion Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 11: Blood Party Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 10: Wasteland Canine ~ "Everyone needs a friend in this cold hearted wasteland."-Three Dog ... I snuck down the hill, whilst waiting for Charlie to fire the mini lunar orb. I would be in for some rads, but that's just fine. I readied my sword to take care of the super mutant with the sledge. He looked bored. Not my problem. When the lunar orb struck, I went in to kill the sledge mutant. He blocked, and swung hard at my face. I heard the second explosion happen behind my back, while Drake had shot down his first three targets. My rad meter was clicking from the radiation from the orbs, but I didn't care. This mutant was going to meet his end. I swung again, clashing my terra blade into his sledge hammer, the kicked him in the leg, staggering him. I took my chance, and swung at his head. A few other mutant came at me with rifles. Drake began taking the out, but one hit me with nailed plank. I made mental note to later invent a super mutant repelant spray as soon as possible. And of course, my Terrain-Gadget mistook that as a quest, not catching onto my sarcastic thoughts. The fight was going well, until one of the mutants knocked down Charlie, and grabbed his minigun. We ran to saftey, but suddenly the minigun stopped. We looked around the corner to see the mutant just standing there. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the floor, behind him, Terra with her poison knofe in hand. Sneaky Enclave gal. Suddenly, I heard barking coming from somewhere around the area. I took a look around the corner to see... a dog? It was a sheperd. She had a coat of black and light brown fur, hazel eyes, and a red dog collar. She was caged up, and there wasn't a key anywhere to be seen. "Hey there." I said. "Let me get you outta there." I took out my screwdriver, and a bobby pin, and worked my magic. I lost two bobby pins, but I didn't care. I wanted this dog. I didn't know her for even a minute, yet I wanted the dog, and I was going to have it. I've always wanted a dog. When I finally got the cage open, I pet the sheperd on it's head. "Hey girl. Wanna come with us?" She answered with a happy double-bark. "Hey guys, how's Roselyn sound? Or Rosie for short?" I asked the others. "Sounds good." Charlie said. Roselyn, as I have named her, took one look at our skeletal companion, and growled. "Stay." I commanded. Rosie gave a soft grumble, but obeyed. "Try to keep that thing five feet away from me at all times." Drake said. "Scared of a puppy?" Terra asked. "I'm a friggin' skeleton. What'd you expect, that we hug and make friends?" Drake said. "Sorry to disappoint, but dogs aren't usually friendly with my folk." Rosie softly barked at Drake, to which Drake responded "Yeah, up yours too, pal." ... When we made our way back to the Sludge, I went to the The Lucky Shot, and asked for a Creepa Cola. "What kind'll it be, young fellow?" the Tavernkeep, who's name I learned was Dani Moo, of all names, asked me. "What kind you got?" "Creepa Cola, Cherry Creepa, Creepa Cola Charged, Creep Orange..." "I'll take an orange flavor. I'd never tried it before." "Hoho! You'll love this'on." He passed me a bottle of orange-colored Creepa Cola. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. He bowed. "First serve is always free, my friend." Dani said. "That's very generous, but I insist." I said, placing two gold caps on the table. He smiled, and took one, and hauled the other two back in my satchel. "So, how do you keep everything in that purse of yours?" Terra asked. I scowled at her, clutching my satchel to my side. "First of all, it's a satchel." I said. "Really? It looks like a purse." she stated. "No..." I said sharpley, trying to maintain a smile as best I could. "It's a satchel. Secondly, it's called a magic anti-gravity infinity pouch, or a M.A.G.I.P. Everything inside becomes weightless, and it has no limit of space, making it the perfect travel pack. It was created by Mana-Tech Industries, even though the magic it uses is clearly arcane magic, not mana." "What's the difference?" she asked. "Mana is a form of light magic," I explained. "...while arcane magic is a form of dark magic, such as necromancy." Terra just looked at me weirdly, and I rolled my eyes. "It's basically the difference between light and dark, only not all dark magic is technically evil, depending on how you use it. Same thing goes for light magic. It's not always necessarily used for good." Terra just shrugged, and walked away, leaving me to my soda. "Wire techies." I said. "They never understand the virtues of redstone or magic." Suddenly, I felt Drake tap my shoulder. "Hey, I gotta do... ya know, a thing, and I'll be right back." Drake said. "Still on the merc business?" I asked. "I may be contracted for life with you, but I have other contracts to fill, and heads that need bullets." he stated. "Just make sure it isn't someone on our side." I said, before taking another sip. "Don't worry. He's definitely not." Drake said, and walked off, his rifle atop his shoulder. Suddenly, a Mister Gutsy robot came over, grumbling... something. "Good day to you, SIR! My name is Turkor! Welcome to the Sludge! A miserable place to call home I say." His voice didn't sound to happy. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Why do they call you Turkor?" He grumbled something I couldn't hear, then said "I am simply called that because of my three eyes. By the way, if you see a three headed turkey on Thanksgiving, beware! But it's not like I give a hog anyways. Were my programming any different, I would take care of all these... these... disqusting zombies!" I placed my hand on my hip. "I didn't know robots could be racist." I said. "And I didn't know that cows could grow two heads, but apparently they can, now what do you want?" he asked. "You came up to me." I responded, a little annoyed. "Oh. Oh! I see how it is! Well I tell you what! Were it up to me, I would cut that mouth of yours into a perminant smile! Now, be gone with you!" Suddenly, a shot was heard, and people and ghouls began to panick. Rosey began barking. Soon I began to hear and smell burning wood. We all came outside, and saw that one of the houses was burning to the ground. I ran over to Charlie's winterized T-51b power armor, hopped in, and ran inside the building. I realized I had made a huge mistake, bringing the power armor, as it would only increase the heat I had running from my feet, but it was still better protection. Pieces of wood crumbled, and fell onto my head, but I didn't feel it due to the armor. I found two non-feral ghouls, coughing, and waiting for the fire to burn them. One of the ghoul's legs was broken, so I offered my hand to him, to pull him up onto my shoulder. I then commanded the one to follow close. Pieces of rubble came from the ceiling, but I slashed at them with my sword, and they snapped like twigs. Finally, I made it outside with tye ghouls. "Are there anymore inside!?" I asked. "Just DeShawn." One of the ghouls said. "But he was shot by some sniper in his own house, before the fire started. Some idiot threw a molotov through the same window." My eyes were filled with rage behind the helmet I was wearing. "DRAAAAAKE!!!" ... I walked up to the storefront of "Shot of Luck" the next mornng, and there was the manager, Mincest, with his firearm stock. I knocked it all down off the front desk with a sweep of my arm, rage on my face. He was unflinching, tapping his irradiated fingers on the desk. "Are we gonna have a problem here?" he asked, as his bodygaurd walked up closer, readying his firearm. Mincest motioned for him to stand down, but keep his tactical shotgun trained on me. I pointed a finger at him accussingly. "You were the one that hired for DeShawn's death!" I said. "That's quite the accusation my friend." Mincest said, attempting to counter my accusation. "But I think you and I both know that Charon's shotgun ain't built for distance." "Maybe not." I said, not quite finished yet. "But Drake's is." He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you implying?" he asked. "You knew that if Charon were to kill DeShawn, you would be nothing, but cooked flesh for the mutants right now." I said. "So...?" he stated, clearly growing tired of this. "So... instead, you hired Drake to kill DeShawn, and burn his house, shutting down his bussiness, and saving your own." He crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, how do you figure?" he asked. "The way Nurse Hannah put it, it seemed like you two opposed bussinesses." I said. "Don't play stupid with me. I was head of security in Mineshaft 8, so I know how the whole detective thing works. In fact, that was exactly HOW I became head of security." "Huh. So you were a detective of in a Mineshaft." Mincest said. "Not impressed. I'm sure most of your mysteries all lead up to the radroach infestation in your Mineshaft." I huffed. "Don't you ever insult my line of work." I scolded. Mincest sighed. "Fine." he said, reaching under his desk to grab something. He pulled out one of those purple mirrors. "Everything you need to know is in this memory mirror." "What's this?" I asked, reaching for the mirror. "I offered Drake a contract to kill DeShawn, but he refused." Mincest said. "Said he didn't need the money. So I showed him what's in that mirror, and he changed his mind." "Who's memory?" I asked. "DeShawn's you moron." he said. "Why don't you look at it, and figure things out for yourself." Unsatisfied, I sat on a bench in the store, and looked into the mirror. ... I was in DeShawn's body of course. He was wearing wings, and a tight uniform with star on it, and wings sticking out from the sides of it. Jacob was right in front of him, a smuck grin on his face. "Now you remember the plan?" he asked. DeShawn rolled his eyes. "Eliminate the sniper, take his position, and kill the president, I got this." DeShawn said, already climbing up the ladder to the sniper's tower. He opened the hatch, and saw the gaurd standing their. He climbed out, and slowly closed the hatch. After that, he rammed a knife through the gaurd's back, and threw him off the tower. The sniper he killed, went straight through the clouds. After that, DeShawn looked out at the veiw that greeted him. There were clouds, everywhere. Not only that, but there was also grass, standing on clouds. I don't understand the logic, but it was impressive. People growing food, and crop in the sky. soldiers had wings on their backs. People, with wings. The was wooden stage in the middle of a cloudy area. Suddenly, a vertibird flew right overhead, and one of the flying snipers yelled "The president is here! You all know what to do." The vertibird landed just behind the stage. Emerging from behind the stage was a woman, probably in her 30s, wearing a black uniform, and a pair of wings on her back, and standing proudly in front of the crowd before her. DeShawn worked to line up his shot as Hope Alexa Starlight began speaking. "Citezens of Sky Terraria, it is honor to be amongst you today, for tomorrow, we fight for our freedom. The battle will be rough. We will have tough obstacles to face. And some of us may not make it out alive. But the surface is counting on us, and so we help them by sending them our ariel support. However, as you know, there are those who would appose us. The Lunatics, the undead, and the Children of Cthulhu. They are the enemy, they seek fortune, they..." The shot was fired. The bullet, hitting Hope Starlight in the left wing, tearing it off. Then the right wing. The last shot hit her in the stomach, sending flying towards her own vertibird, and when she fell, she passed straight through the puffy clouds. Everyone began to panick, as the flying gaurds began to shoot at DeShawn, as he dissappeared into the hatch, and ran away. ... "So DeShawn killed Hope Alexa Starlight." I said. "He wasn't killing for money. This was a personal vendetta." Mincest just grunted. "Duh. Now are you gonna buy something, or do you wanna meet your maker? 'Cause I can make either of those things happen, you know what I'm saying?" I walked up to him. "Actually, there is something I'd like to buy. Your bodygaurd." I said as I reached into my pouch for 3 platinum bottlecaps. He leaned on his desk. "Now do you really think you can afford..." his sentence was cut off when I put the price on his desk. "Where'd you get this kinda money?" he asked. "Oh just lying around." I said. "Killing raiders, taking contracts, trading goods, doing honest work. Where'd you get all your money? Hmm?" He glared at me. "Fair enough." he said, reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out a blank sheet of paper. "What is this?" I asked. "It's Charon's contract." he said. "He's bound to it through brainwash. What, did you expect someone was going to have written something worthless down on a sheet of paper?" I shrugged, and headed over to Charon. "Leave me alone!" he exclaimed. "Nope." I said. "'Cause I've got this." I waved the sheet of paper between us. "Is that... you bought my contract?" he asked. "Wait here, I need to do something." He then, walked passed me, towards his former contract carrier. "Yeah, that's right." Mincest said. "I sold your contract. Came to hug me goodbye?" Charon snarled. "Yes." he said, before raising his weapon to blow off his previous owner's face. I jumped at the sight. Everyone in the sloon/gunshop stopped what they were doing to look. Charon pointed the tactical shotgun downwards, and shot at the corpse. "Alright, let's head out." Charon said, without an ounce of regret in his voice. "What in the NETHER was THAT!?" I exclaimed. He shrugged. "He was lousy merchant, and a corrupt bussiness man. He deserved it. You should loot whatever he had before we go, probably. So I did, and found a key to his safe. Everone else looked over Mincest's body in shock. "He actually killed him." One of the ghouls said, as I looked in the safe. I grabbed a bunch of gold coins out of my pouch, and threw them on his desk. "A gift for you good people." I said, then both me and Charon headed off." ... "Did anyone see that fire last night over at the Sludge?" S'mores Campfire said over the radio, as I look for clues to where Drake would have gone. "Turns out someone had an agenda to kill an old ghoul named DeShawn. Not too long after a shot was heard near the Sludge last night, a housefire appeared, and our Sword of Hope went in with a suit of power armor to save the remaining ghoul citizens. I'm glad you've got a soft spot for those ghoulies Sword of Hope. Maybe you can help out those ghouls who are trying to buy a home Gem Town. By the way, what's with that Mr. Brent guy? What do you have against ghouls, eh? If they got the caps, and you got the space, it's a win-win, right?" I found a spent shell casing in the dirt, near where Drake was possibly pearched when he fired. It was from a sniper round. I gave a little whistle, and Rosie came running towards me with enthusiatic excitement. "Give this a sniff, girl." I said. She sniffed the shell casing, then barked, waging her tail. "Now go find us Drake." She barked, then ran passed me, and me, Terra, Charlie and Charon followed. ... We came across a campfire. It looked like it was recently put out. Rosie seemed to have lost the trail, so I looked around. A torn piece of Drake's armor was laying around, so I I picked up for Roselyn to sniff. ... We saw Drake talking with a group of Gunners in the middle of a bridge. They looked as though they were getting on his bad side. "You charge me 10 platinum bottlecaps just to cross!?" he yelled. "Are you friggin' outta your mind!?" The Gunner lieutenat stood his ground. "This brigde is property of the Gunners." he said. "Everyone who isn't a Gunner has to pay the fee. 10 platinum." Drake growled. "Looked, I'm sort of in your line of work. Shouldn't I at least get a discount?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry." the Gunner said, smirking way to childishly. "I didn't realize you were one of our friends from the Necro Mercs. 20 platinum for you." The other Gunners began laughing. Drake was no longer anger. He was ticked. "Now you listen here you little funner." he said in a low, harsh voice. "I need to get to the other side of this bridge, right now. I have something important to attend to involving the Crimson Empire. And if you won't let me through, I'm gonna take the gun of yours, and stick it so far up your butt, you can't even breathe. Than I'm gonna fire, and make your head explode ALL OVER THIS BRIDGE!!!" I was astonished. I didn't think Drake had it in him to make such threats. The Gunner lieutenant frowned, gulping. "Y-you think you can threaten the Gunners?" he said, hesitantly. "What are you gonna do about it, big man?" Drake said, towering over him. "I-I'm gonna... l-let you through." The Gunner answered. "That's right you are, but first." Drake took out his knife, and stabbed the man in the shoulder, three times. Then, the Gunner died at his feet. "Anyone else who wants to give me a hard time, speak up! If not, I have an agenda to run!" The Gunners all backed off, and I think one of them even wet himself. We followed him shortly after he crossed all the way, the Gunners giving us the benefit of letting us through, quick and easy. He began running, even though we clearly weren't visable to him. I tried calling to him, but he ran faster. We tailed him all the way to a crimson biome. We stopped for a breathe while Drake kept running. Why did he have to be a skeleton. "I can chase him down, and kill him boss!" Charon said. "No." I said, catching my breathe. "We... we need him alive." We continued, but started walking. We soon had to climb over a large bluff made of crimstone. It was disqusting to say the least, and it made me shiver with every bloody touch. Once we got over the crimstone bluff, we gazed out at a large, and fascinating castle. Surrounding it was entire kingdom which was covered in crimson. This must be the Crimson Empire that Drake was talking about with the gunners. Rosie started barking, and I realized that she couldn't climb up with her paws. I took the trip back down, and carried her on my back. It was tiring, and time consuming that I just jumped down from the bluff. ... We came to a stone wall gateway, gaurded by three men in Crimtane armor, each carrying bloody spears. One of them held up a hand. "Hault!" he shouted. "What business do you have here." I felt a little irritated at this sudden action, but I went along with it. "We're here looking for a skeleton named Drake." I stated. "Yes, he came through here." the gaurd said. "I am afraid you cannot see him at the moment." "Why not?" Charlie asked. "Why can he get in there, and not us?" The gaurd shrugged. "He's a friend of the king's son." he said. "Well we're friends of Drake." I responded. "Can you make an exception?" The gaurd seemed to consider that. "Have any proof of that?" he asked. I thought a moment. Then I pulled out the spent shell that came from Drake's rifle, having little hope that it wouldbe any proof. He exmined it closely. "That's Drake's alright." he stated. "Alright, head in. He's probably in the mess hall with the king and his son. Now git." We wasted no time heading in. To our suprise, there were many couples walking down the streets of the kingdom, or sitting on park benches. We stopped to ask for directions from a happy looking couple, and they gladly gave us directions. Instead of water fountains, there were of course, blood fountains. I began to wander if people here actually drank blood water. On top of that, I began to question if vampires were real, and if that's what these people were. Even the grass was red. There were these flying creatures everywhere, with big beaty eyes, and the structure of an eater of souls. Apparently, these were called crimeras. And the impossibley fast slugs were called herplings. There were also crimslimes, blood crawlers, and face monsters everywhere, which have apparently become docile towards people some time after the war was over. It was like they just excepted that humans were now living among them, and just went with it. From the stories I read though, all these creatures were supposed to be hostile towards people. We made it to the walls of the castle, where were greeted by a pair of gaurds in crimtane armor. They let us through easier than the other ones did. But it turned out that the castle could be entered by anyone, even outsiders. However, it was made breif that any suspicious activity would be questioned more often beyond this point. Makes a lot of sense since this is where royalty would be. I didn't know what to expect when coming into a kindom like this. I suppose I had expected slavery, and corrupt order. But what I found was much different. Sure there was blood, but that blood was created naturally from the terrain itself, and sure there were monsters, but they were suprisingly passive. Other than that, there wasn't anything that absolutely concerned me. A gaurd pointed us to the royal mess hall after we asked him directions, and we walked there. Rosie started sniffing the air, which probably meant she was picking up the scent. We followed her all the way to some large double doors. When we opened the doors, we saw Drake sitting on a table across from a bearded man with a crown, and a younger man who looked to be his son. "Drake!" We all yelled at once. Drake turned with his rifle in hands, aiming right at us. The man in the crown and his son both stood as well, and there were gaurds who also became startled, pointing their bloody spears at us. For a moment, I thought we were doomed. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers